


It's a Good Day, Sunshine

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, sweet-enough-to-rot-your-teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a secret he wants to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Good Day, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> written for round 2 of shoot-the-curl

Looking out over the water, Danny tried to keep his thoughts calm. He wondered for the hundredth time, why did everything on this damned island have to begin and end with the frigging beach?  
  
He hadn't seen Gracie in weeks and where did she want to meet? The beach,of course. You'd think after all this time, the _years_ he'd been here, Danny would be used to it, maybe even learned to like it a little.  
  
He was still waiting on that too happen.  
  
Of all the things he'd come to like about Hawaii the beach wasn't one of them. Good thing there was other stuff to distract him from the sand. Speaking of which, there was the best thing aboutl Hawaii, strolling toward him smiling and laughing, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. God she was a sight for sore eyes tall and tan and so damn beautiful.  
  
“Daddy!” Grace squealed throwing her arms around him.  
  
“Gracie! Wow, look at _you_ ” he held her away a little, admiring her, even though it killed him a little. His girl was turning into a beautiful woman. “I thought we had a deal.” he told her laughing to cover up the lump in his throat.  
  
“Deal?” she asked half serious wondering if she'd missed something.  
  
“You were never supposed to get taller than me.” he laughed.  
  
“Sorry Daddy.” she said grinning at him. “I'm not taller. Not yet anyway!” she laughed and sat down beside him.  
  
Kamekona brought her a pineapple shave-ice, setting it down with a flourish “ On the house for the lovely Miss Williams.”  
  
Danny watched her smile, pride bubbling up in him the way it always did. So smart and sweet and funny and beautiful. A daughter it was easy to be proud of.  
  
She beamed at him and took a bite. “So. You had something to tell me. Is everything alright?” she asked a small note of doubt creeping in to her voice.  
  
'God I hope so' Danny thought. Everything _was_ alright for him. Better than alright. In fact he couldn't remember being as happy as he was right now. For the first time in a long damn time he felt good sitting in the sun barely able to contain his smile.  
  
He looked at his daughter, so close to being a grown woman “Everything is good, Grace. I uh just- I have something I wanted to tell you.” It was as far as he got. He sat there opening and closing his mouth like a damned fish , no words coming out despite the hour he had spent practicing this speech.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“I uh- well. There's some-uh”  
  
“Need a hand there Danno?” he heard from behind him. Steve! Thank god! Why did he ever think he had to (or could) do this on his own. This was at least as much McGarrett's fault as it was his.  
  
Steve flopped down beside him and stole a bite of Danny's shave ice, even though the big goof didn't like cherry.  
  
“Hey! Get your own! And what the he- heck are you doing here? I told you I could do this on my own! I don't need you to hold my hand through _everything_.”  
  
There was no real heat to the words in fact Danny was sure he had a dopey grin on his face. He couldn't really help it. Not now.  
  
“Sounds like you were doing a bang up job there too, Williams! I haven't heard that much gasping and spluttering since the last time I went fishing,” Steve teased stealing another spoonful.  
  
God talk about a dopey grin. Nothing beat the one on Steve's face. Such a goof. Good thing he was so good looking or he'd never be able to pull it off. Danny felt his own grin get bigger as he watched his partner, forgetting there was anything else going on. It happened to him sometimes now that he could just look, straight on, not having to keep anything to himself, or pretend he _wasn't_ looking.  
  
“Oh My God! DADDY! Did you finally sleep with Uncle Steve?” she shrieked. Loud and shrill enough for dolphins in the Indian Ocean to hear.  
  
“Grace! Do you have to yel– Wait. What? FINALLY? What?”  
  
She burst out laughing and looked at him indulgently. Apparently his big reveal wasn't that big a secret.  
  
"Well it's not like it's really a surprise, Daddy." she stopped to smirk at him then carried on "I'm just glad you found something here for you. Someone that makes it home." She smiled her most indulgent smile then tucked into her pineapple ice and started   catching him up on everything else.  
  
Steve leaned close "Told you it was gonna be okay," he whispered in Danny's ear. So fine Danny would let Steve be right this one time, if the pay-off was the warm contented feeling in his chest.


End file.
